playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chris Winters/@comment-26296384-20150410210358
Okay guys I will tell you what happens, as much as I can remember accurately. London calling. You and Lisa are talking and you tell her what happened and Lisa tells you that you need to fight for your man. Megan had been updating her social networks of the location of these press meetings and that is in London. So Lisa says lets go get your man back and she flies you to London in her private jet/plane. Lisa tells you to look you hottest to get him back so you change your hair and outfit. You get to London and the first location is this restaurant. You spot chris and Megan walking in and you call out chris but he doesn't hear you but Megan does and she quickly takes him inside. You and Lisa try to get in but Megan has blacklisted you. So we try other locations, including the London eye, Big Ben (I think) and the Tower of London. At the London eye you see chris and Megan and loads of fans and press. The first 15 fans get to share a capsule with Chris and Megan, so you and Lisa push your way through. But when Megan sees you she tells her bodyguard to get rid of you. Lisa argues with the body guard as we are part of the 15 allowed in. But we aren't allowed in and Chris and Megan and the fans go inside capsule. Not sure if Megan sees you and smirks, but that sounds like her. Anyway you try Big Ben same thing happens Megan gets the body guard to escort you away and Chris doesn't see or hear you because Megan is trying all that she can do to distract him. The last location is the Tower of London. Lisa comes up with a plan to record Megan confessing her manipulation. So you get Megan alone and Lisa records it in hiding. Megan confesses everything and you argue and state that you are not letting her get in between you and your man. Megan states that it was hard to get chris to turn against you in LA but after the incident at the premiere it was easy for her to tell him that your mc was using him for his wealth and fame. Chris is walking the red carpet of some sort and you finally get his attention and he says he needs to talk to you. And you show him the video of Megan confessing. Chris is annoyed and is disappointed with Megan and asks her how could she do this. And she goes off on how your mc doesn't deserve Chris and how him and her should be together. Chris tells her that he thought she was his friend but friends don't do that and that he never liked her like that! I think Chris leaves and tells you that he will talk to you tomorrow morning over breakfast and try to make it up to your mc. You have the opportunity to show the press the video, or to delete it or use it as blackmail I think. It costs diamonds to reveal the truth and of course I spent those diamond worth it! The press are shocked and you ruined her career! Revenge is sweet. The next day you have breakfast with Chris and he wants to make it up to you. Chris apologises and you have the option to say it's okay or you need to make it up to your mc. I said it's okay because he wasn't to know. And then you choose whether to let him kiss you or refuse. I kissed him. He kisses you repeatedly and holds you tight. And he promises to make it up to you by taking you out on a special date and your mc says deal. You both leave on good terms. Now I can't wait until the next date and if Chris lives up to his promise! I rushed most of it I was shaking when I was about to get revenge and I couldn't sleep not knowing what happens next so I spent £3 on diamonds but well spent! Sorry for any inaccuracies but it was late at night and I was so excited.